


Billy and Teddy's Alphabetical kink list

by tekowrites



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Bestiality, Biting, Cock Rings, Crossdressing, Double Penetration, Drabble Collection, Enemas, Intercrural Sex, Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Mild S&M, Other, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekowrites/pseuds/tekowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title said<br/>a-z kinks featuring Teddy and Billy<br/>some mild, some not</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billy and Teddy's Alphabetical kink list

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings include just a massive amount of kinks you may have never thought of. Bestiality warning applies, but it is just a play on, no actual animal were involved in the making of this fic.

A is for Ass

His ass is so stretched, Billy thinks his cheeks will never meet again. Teddy’s third finger wiggles around a probing tongue, both searching out Billy’s ass for some lost treasure that Billy hopes they find soon, _along with his orgasm_ _please_. The snort like sensation at his ass is confirmation that his pleas were making it well out of his head, probably even well onto the next room.

It takes another finger, four hard presses against his prostate, to make Billy’s world turn black around the edges.

He looks for stretch marks the next morning, he’s surprised there aren’t any.

***

B is for Biting

Teddy’s earlobe is in his mouth, he licks, then nips around the edges, before moving down to bite and lick at Teddy’s neck.

Mouthing a large hickey right above Teddy’s collarbone, he grazes it to add color. Billy sinks his teeth into tender flesh where neck meets shoulder, and watches Teddy’s eyes roll back, before he spills.

He goes to sit down at the kitchen table the next morning, but jumps two feet in the air when his ass connects with the hard surface. He wonders when Teddy left that on his ass, hisses when his fingers ghost its outline.

***

C is for Cockring

Billy pleaded with puppy-eyes and a wicked hand over Teddy’s thigh, inching towards its target. Teddy stood his ground long enough for Billy to finish pulling his zipper down.

It was snug.

Teddy almost forgot about it as he pounded Billy’s ass, meeting him thrust for thrust. They went into round two like that, his release held back, thinking with each push that the rubber was going to get lost in Billy.

Blinded with relief when he finally came, white spots dancing beneath his eyelids, he looked down to see Billy, and grinned. No question, they were doing this again.

***

D is for Double penetration

Teddy’s downy hair rubbed onto his chest, as inch by inch, Teddy fed him his cock.

His head was lifted a little, legs sitting up in attention, waiting.

When he felt the head of the vibrator buzzing at his opening, Billy moaned, swallowing around the lump in his throat.

Teddy set up a brutal, slow rhythm then, pushing the vibrator all the way in just as he pulled out, like a seesaw. He couldn’t focus on either move, too caught up in the pleasure of both. The vibrator speed went up, brushed his prostrate, Billy arched his back, then crumbled.

***

E is for Enemas

“Yo! Found your dirty little secret. _Literally_ dirty.”

Billy looked up to see the small container with a point. “That’s not mine.”

“You’re joking, right?”

“I told you, those aren’t mine. They’re actually Teddy’s.”

At the shocked look Tommy gave him, Billy deigned to clarify. “You know how he hulks out? Well, this is a side effect of _everything_ tripling in size an-”

Tommy dropped the enema, speeding-away mid explanation.

Teddy walked in, saw the container and grinned.

“You needing, baby?”

Billy stood, walked towards the bathroom. Holding the door open, he beckoned with his finger for Teddy to follow.

***

F is for First times

“How is it? Should I add another finger? More lube?”

“Ugh.”

“Did I hurt you?”

“No. Just..you can go ahead.”

“Are you sure?”

“Plenty.”

“Okay. I’m going to put it in now.”

“Yup.”

“If you feel like you can’t handle it, or need me to stop, tell me and I’ll do so, okay?”

“Got it.”

“So tight. Gonna move in a bit.”

“ _Fuck_. Yeah! Ram it in! Gods _yesyes_!”

“You’re a lousy roleplayer. No virgin would squeal like _that_.”

“Fuck, why don’t _you_.. _Ah_! Get down _here_ and I’ll _fuck_.. _show_ you..Ungh a..first _time don’tstopUgh!_ ”

“Thanks, _No_. I’d much rather watch you lose it.”

***

G is for Golden showers

“You sure about this?”

“If you can’t, we’ll forget about the whole thing. You want to check it off the list, don’t you?”

“Well, we don’t have to do _everything_ on the list you know.”

“We’re just trying it out.” Teddy kissed that spot behind Billy’s ear, encouraging him with promises of further gratification.

Teddy was sitting at the lifted toilet seat, legs spread on either side, when Billy gingerly lowered himself down so that they were touching.

“I can’t do this.”

“Shuush.”

A thumb pressed down hard on his bladder, and Billy’s soft gasp was lost behind the tinkle.

***

H is for Heat

It was the excessive heat that got to them that day. The humid weather and spots of sweat that trickled down the body, settling in a pool at the small of one’s back.

It was so stuffy that the only way to cool down, was to create more steam, more heat. Billy rocked on top of Teddy, getting the friction to a fire lighting temperature. Their bodies were slick with sweat, stuck together as if by an adhesive. Teddy flipped him, body now connected to the headboard, sheets sticking all around.

He licked at Teddy’s neck, tasting his overheated skin.

***

I is for Intercrural sex

They were spooning, too tired to muster up the energy to move, other than to roll around bed.

Teddy woke up with a sizable boner, remembered the mission the day before, and sighed. They still had to sit another 5-hour meeting on their asses, it wouldn’t be fair to Billy.

Then his eyes brightened, and he slipped a  knee under Billy’s thigh. Lifting it, he settled into position, spreading the muscles with his erection, feeling the dead weight of an unconscious body around him.

Starting a slow rhythm, he began to slide in and out, feeling coarse hair and _heat_.

***

J is for Jizz

He licks Teddy, tip to root, then back again to lap at little pearls that form at the top. He laps at the slit, trying to reach more, quench a thirst he’s never known he had, but Teddy pushes him off.

They fuck, hard presses that are as urgent as a breathing, both bodies molding into one, until they finally peak.

Teddy pulls out and now it’s his turn, he traces white ropes across Billy’s chest with his tongue, delves into his navel once and then hits the jackpot.

Billy’s overly sensitized, but the tongue feltching him? Wakes him again.

***

K is for Kissing

When they fight, Billy savors raw kisses, broken skin and the metallic taste of blood he knows will be there all night.

When Billy’s drunk, slurring and announcing fairy tales to be his Utopia, Teddy kisses him, kisses the sweet and somewhat spicy taste that steals a corner of Billy’s mouth, and disappears with the morning hangover.

When Teddy’s massive hulked-out form crushes him between walls, shell and uniform, Billy kisses for normalcy. For the taste that is uniquely Teddy. The reminder of _them_.

When Billy’s passed out in front of the television, Teddy leans, and kisses him for love.

***

L is for Lace

Billy pushed himself back, leaning against the headboard and splayed his legs. Teddy’d been all over his rolled-up thigh-high socks, left tracks in the wake of bites and nips where tender flesh was.

His erection was straining against the lace of the tight ensemble, the stitching rubbing the sensitive head. Billy locked his eyes with Teddy’s as he scrapped a fingernail down his length.

Teddy’s tongue met his heat through the thin layer of mesh, lapping at the first drop of pre-come that stained the fabric. When his teeth pulled at the lace, Billy closed his eyes, and let go.

***

M is for Masturbation

The unfolding scene caused him to bite his lower lip, clench his fist against the desire to touch, moan.

Skin slapping against skin, the visual of a palm going up and down the length of the glistening cock. A finger swiped across the head, spreading the pearl like drops, mixing them with the added lubricant of spit.

He saw the press of a thumb against the exposed, clenching hole, teasing it open. Billy almost lost it.

He’d asked for it, his boyfriend doing this for him, a display of his pleasure. He didn’t realize he’d gasped aloud, until Teddy came.

***

N is for Nipple

Teddy pressed the pad of his thumbs down, rubbing in a circular motion. Billy’s hands slid over Teddy’s, creating more pressure, urging him to move on.

Teddy pinched the small nubs, pushing his knuckles under, then pulling, making Billy writhe under him. The blood surged there, making the rosy nipples blush, and Teddy took each in his mouth to sooth it.

Billy caught the glint of metal and groaned. Hands on his chest pinched, then applied the clamps.

Every soft flick made his hips move, and every hard bite of the metal caused him to arch his back and scream.

***

O is for Orgasm denial

The tip oozed, despite Billy’s best efforts, those pearly drops wouldn’t yield to his efforts.

Teddy tried to summon a smirk around the painful hardness of withheld release. Failing that, he tried to entice Billy into letting _go_. Billy looked into his eyes, saw the desperation there, and tightened his hold.

He licked a long stripe against the length of Teddy’s cock, rounding the head with his tongue. Teddy bucked, tendons and lines ripping the surface of his body in an obvious effort to hold off.

Billy waited for that exact moment when Teddy’s body relaxed, to ride him.

“Come.”

***

P is for Paddle

He was laying on his stomach, reading comics, when the sharp slap to his backside made him jump. Billy looked back to find a grinning Teddy brandishing a miniature polo-like stick in his hand.

“Where did you even find this?”

“Does it matter?”

“For future purchases? Yes.”

Teddy placed the end of the paddle under his chin, lifting it up. “Knew you would _eventually_ see things my way.”

A few hours later saw him donning the same pose, stark naked in every way, lines of red, pink and slight purple shaping his backside. Billy cried, tasting the pleasure of pain.

***

Q is for Q-tip

“It goes where?” Billy looked at the tiny thing in horror.

“In the slit.”

Teddy lubed it up, then began to push it inside.

“FUCK! _IT BURNS_.”

“Okay, okay. Calm down so I can take it out?” Teddy turned Billy’s face away, to help him forget.

He kept wiggling back to see, not placated by Teddy’s comforting kisses. “Breathe baby.”  

Teddy held him tighter, and whispered into his ear. “Gotta make sure not to leave cotton behind.” Billy whimpered, then closed his eyes.

The next couple of days, every time he came, Billy hissed at the feeling in his slit.

***

R is for Restraints

Teddy pulled at the restraints, felt the strong resistance they put up, then cocked an eyebrow at Billy.

Billy grinned, finishing the last secure loop of the tie around the left ankle. He crawled towards Teddy, slow and easy, making a show of it, before settling himself right on top of the evident tent in Teddy’s jeans. He rocked himself on it, pulling his shirt off, bending his back as he did so for Teddy’s benefit.

Teddy pulled hard at the belt keeping his arms tied to the headboard, straining to touch.

“Careful baby. I borrowed that one from Dad.”

***

S is for Scratching

The first time he sees Teddy’s talon like nails when he’s hulked out, Billy’s fascinated.

He dreams up scenarios of them on his exposed skin, digging into his naked back, down to his ass and pressing into his thighs. When the dreams aren’t enough, he whispers filthy reruns of them in Teddy’s ears, begging him to concede.

Teddy’s got a lapful of Billy when it happens, he watches transfixed as Billy pushes his back into the sharp nails, hands reaching back to guide their slide. His palms press Teddy’s harder onto him, leaving a clear imprint of red scratches behind.

***

T is for Toys

Billy walks into the house, barely keeping himself from rushing up the stairs and arousing the suspesion of his parents. Today is mail day.

He finds the cardboard box already open, inner padding scattered around the end of the bed, and the crinkled wrapping enticing him to look at the figure causing it to shake.

Teddy’s tremors rattle the bed, one hand grabbing the metal headboard and another pushing the next size bead in, and Billy’s not sure if he wants to watch, or get in on the action. Grabbing the safety string, he decides to do both, and tugs.

***

U is for Undressing

Billy groaned at his stifling tie. He hates functions, and being his parent’s boy meant attending quite a few.

He’s relieved when Teddy takes over, pulling his jacket, smoothing wrinkles on his shirt as he used a sharp nail to rip each button standing in the way. Before reaching for his belt his hands are pushed away. The slide of the leather against wool is followed by a loud click and rush of falling fabric.

Teddy yanks the thin elastic wedged between Billy’s two cheeks, hears him whimper, then fingers the hole through the material.

He’s always loved unwrapping gifts.

***

V is for Voyeurism

Teddy undresses before standing under the spray of warm water. He scrubs, going over every dent and bump with soap before rinsing it off.

Looking over his shoulder making sure he won’t be disturbed, he pours a dollop of bath gel on his growing erection. One hand takes care of that, the other slips to his balls, rolling, squeezing and tugging them down. He knows how this ends, and reaches down to scratch a nail over his tight opening.

Teddy pants after his release, reaching for the curtain he never closes, when the definite sound of a door, clicks shut.

***

W is for Wet dream

This always happened when Billy wasn’t there, slaving away on some final paper, or procrastinating on a project. Teddy was staring to suspect that Billy’s frustration was transferring onto his dreams.

Today’s dream was steamy, Billy riding him, and making those tiny little gasping sounds that always meant he was impatient for a release. He gave Billy a hand –well more accurately a pelvic bone to thrust against-, watched for a sign that he was close. There was a bite down on a lip, a finger scratching one nipple, then bam, gone.

Teddy’s eyes fluttered opened. His underwear a mess.

***

X is for X-rated

“Sometimes I think your mouth should be censored.”

“Yeah? Same mouth that forks your little teabags apart with tongue?”

“See? _That_.”

“Just getting started B. ‘know, you want me to, you _love_ it when I talk like this, bet your little pursed lips down there are twitching for it, salivating even. They’d slick up quick just for me. And when I finger that pretty little pucker open? Pry it apart with a sloppy kiss? Bet you’d ride my tongue dry then, sit on my face like a little slut, your cheeks slapping mine s-oomph.”

“Remember. You _made_ me gag you.”

***

Y is for Yam

Tommy hates grocery shopping with Teddy and Billy. He _especially_ hates when they all hit the _vegetable_ aisle.

“What do you think?”

“Tough choice between the cucumber and yam.”

“Cucumbers aren’t as rigid as yams, they can’t hold off for long before breaking.”

“Yeah? But yams are hairy and stuff.”

“But look at the _size_ of that thing.”

“Would totally give a guy a serious complex, wouldn’t it?”

“Whoa look at that one, it’s even thicker than my wrist!”

“Leave the fucking yams alone!”

Tommy realizes his unfortunate outburst too late, and glares at the twin smirks aimed at him.

***

Z is for Zoophilia

Billy’s not sure where the book came from, but he’s halfway in by the time he hears a soft knock on the door that can’t be anyone but Teddy.

He shoves the puppy book under the bed faster than humanly possible, and tugs a pillow to hide his leaking cock.

Teddy sniffs the air, and it’s as if Billy’s world has narrowed down to that one book and the filth in it.

He pounces.

His screams of _fucking breed me_ and _gonna have your fucking pups_ are punctuated with Teddy’s _I’ll give it to you good_ and _you’re mine bitch._


End file.
